House Tyleen (Timeline C)
House Tyleen was a large family of Kel'Dorian Sith who had lived on Dorin since 1000 BBY. The "house" was formed some time during the Brotherhood of Darkness, when a group of force-sensitive Kel'dorians from what was the beginning of the Baran Do sages were brought into the Brotherhood. It later served the Golden Empire until its eventual downfall in both Timeline B and C. While these initial Kel'dors were not immediatly related, they had formed their own personal sect and acted as a whole family, and even took on the surname "Tyleen" to unite them with their "Head of Household" Del Tyleen. The family became largely disorganized after the Brotherhood's destruction but managed to survive and even take a number of sith holocrons to which, after resettling on Dorin, they continued to learn from. Here the family became what was called a "Sith Cult" on Dorin, where they secretly worked for the Darkside and rose in prestige and self-proclaimed nobility. The Family had, over the hundreds of years become more and more arrogant and powerful on the planet. Their one largely considered rival was that of Baran Do Sages in terms of recruiting force-sensitives on their planet. The conflict never became militaristic because during the Old Republic the family was forced to remain unseen in its control over the Force, and in the formation of the Galactic Empire, House Tyleen swore alleigance to Palpatine as Sith and were given control of Dorin, elimating Baran Do control. However the House was unable to unroot them from the planet as the Sages had long ago took measures to avoid the fate of the Jedi. Origins History of the House The family dates back to the very beginning of the Baran Do Sages, when they were only just beginning to form. In their time they were merely a group of disorganized hermits who were called wizards by their people and whos only ability was to predict the weather. However the Kel'dor were recognizing their ability to sense these things as something that not all people had. And no matter how tiny of an aspect the Force might be in a culture, the Darkside was always prevelent. The Tyleen's were the first darksided Kel'dor on Dorin. Descended in fact from the same ancestors as the Koon family, Tyleen's were recognized for their wizardly abilities. So much so that when the Brotherhood of Darkness went to Dorin in circa 1010 BBY, they recruited the first Tyleens, among other Kel'dor, to join them, in which they did. Here they became societal members of the Brotherhood, soon bringing together all the Kel'dor under the command of the most powerful of them, a Tyleen named Del. Using his people's support and uniting them in his name, they formed what would soon be House Tyleen. Del would become a prominent Sith in the Brotherhood and centuries later hailed as their ancestrial patriarch. After the collapse of the Brotherhood, House Tyleen fled to Dorin where they took solace in their small reminders of the Brotherhood, having taken a number of Sith Holocrons for themselves. They then holed up in a fortress they had built on the souther equator of Dorin, to which they named it "Bastial Rock" and is to this day the home of House Tyleen. Then over the centuries, House Tyleen grew in size and stature, soon dubbing themself as nobility, as pure and above lowly masses, even other Force Users. Their Sith alignment however had to be hidden over the ages as to reveal themselves would have been folly at the time. However after the Galactic Empire arose around 20 BBY, House Tyleen came out of hiding in support of Emperor Palpatine. For their support they were given control of Dorin, soon subjugating it's populace in the name of the Empire. However after the New Republic arose, House Tyleen partook in a single battle when the New Republic came to Dorin to force it open to the Galaxy. Despite their efforts in space they were unable to stop them, and surrendered the planet. However they were still capable of fighting on the ground from their fortress and so they struck a deal allowing them to live in peace. It was during this time they renounced their Sith ways to the public, even though they continued it in secret. However in 40 ABY as Talben Foelin began creating his own forces to take over the Galaxy he invited House Tyleen, then controlled by Glo Tyleen to his plan and used their resources to help create his army, as House Tyleen themselves were too close under scrutiny to make a move. When the war started, House Tyleen subjugated nearby worlds to help contribute to the war effort in the name of the Golden Empire. Supplying Sith aswell, House Tyleen served under a new Emperor in winning the war. After the war the Lord Glo Tyleen became a member of the Sith Council as his reward and was a well respected Sith who often advocated for more Sith control over the clones. In 63 ABY then, during the mass revolt which ended in the destruction of the Golden Empire as it was once known, House Tyleen was forced to defend itself and the worlds it had personally dominated as rebel forces across the Galaxy began their individual attacks. House Tyleen, as vicious as it was, was severely hit as the Empire's greatest Command began the Sith Purge, wiping out much of the Tyleen forces, which were scattered across the Galaxy. On its own it didn't stand, and was largely crushed and its assets seized. What was left of the House went into hiding, taking and stripping Bastial Rock of all they could. Cloreel Tyleen, who had survived the Command, managed to rally the House to him and succeeded his father as Head of Household, taking them into hiding until eventually they reunited with Mallous, who had survived the ordeal. Origin of the House Sigil The sigil is dated back to 920 BBY when Sol Tyeen, a lesser patriarch of the family, used his knowledge of Sith Alchemy to create a Sith warbeast on Dorin using a local creatue found in the more untraveled sectors of the planet. The creature was twisted and contorted in the Force until it became the unnatural beast of House Tyleen since 40 ABY. The beast, called the "Beholding" when translated from Kel'dorian. The beast was almost untouchable in the Force, only controlled through the will of a powerful Darkside user. With one large centered eye it was capable of spotting prey no matter what form of cloaking it used. It had poison-tipped spines across its body that are fully controllable and rows of incisors with which to devour prey. It was also capable of telekinetic flight, able to float approximately 7 feet vertically. It also is capable of emitting a paralytic pheremone and is known to give off a omenous aura of terror in the Force. After its creation the family actually lost control of one of these beasts and it was let loose in the wild. While they are miniscule in number out on Dorin the beasts became known to its natives. As if to capatalize on this previous failure however, they utilized the fear the beast instilled by taking it as their sigil, to mimic the fear it instilled. The family still keeps a number of Beholding on Dorin. Lineage From the time of the first Baran Do Sages, whom at the time were considered nothing more then simple, disorganized wizards, there were, just as with the Jedi, a number of members who leaned to either side of coin that is the Force. Descended in fact from the same line that created the Koon family, the Tyleens had already begun leaning to the Darkside. Even as only distant relatives the entire breed seemed inclined to it, and after their recruitment to the Brotherhood they had fully descended into it. From there in history the family returned to Dorin and began to grow. Over the centuries they became substantially wealthy, using the Force for their own desires using intimidation and violence to get their way, while still hiding their ties to the Sith. As the ancestrial patriarch, Del Tyleen is beloved by the House and was accredited as a power Force user. Down his lineage of senior sons, the line passed. From one way or another Del's specific family remained in control of the House during all the centuries. The lineage follows as so: Del Tyleen, Ancestrial Patriarch, 1002 to 954 BBY Deleel Tyleen, son of Del Tyleen and Head of Household, 954 to 860. He is titled "Lord of the Wind" in House Tyleen for in Kel'dor naming customs, a name should not surpass 2 to 3 syllables for it is old culture that wind spirits of Dorin would mistake a Kel'dor child as their own for such a long name. He is also appropriately named this for his special techniques in manipulating the wind. Vool Tyleen, son of Deleel Tyleen, and Head of Household, 954 to 820 BBY Hol Tyleen, bastard son of Vool Tyleen, Head of Household after being dubbed "The Usurper" for usurping his younger true-born half-brother Kel Tyleen, The lineage here is debated by many Tyleen archivists, who say that Hol Tyleen was not actually a bastard but the true child of Vool and Kel had simply attempted to discredit his brother. The lineage splits then with Kel Tyleen's family and Hol Tyleen's family with Hol's line continuing to hold Head of Household. Viorn Tyleen, son of Hol Tyleen and Head of Household. 820 to 780 BBY Pok Tyleen, son of Viorn Tyleen and Head of Household. 780 to Unkown Date It is to be noted after the ascension of Pok Tyleen, who had taken Head of Household at the age of 12 due to Viorn Tyleen's early death, House Tyleen suffered a civil war lead by the son of Kel Tyleen, Bay Tyleen, in an attempt to wrest control during this gap of power. Most records of the family are lost here. The House did not actually fully retake its former glory until 100 BBY. The lineage is said to resume with the notable Head of Household Glo Tyleen, the first female matriarch of the family. It is largely accepted she comes from Pok's line and that the second usurption of Bay Tyleen failed. Her continuing line went still down until it found the last Head of Household for House Tyleen, Lord Glo Tyleen, who had notably been named after the last Glo Tyleen, the first matriarch. This was however actually an insult to him on the part of his Father, who had detested his birth to his son for unknown reasons. Being named after a woman, Glo Tyleen was openly mocked in his own Household. To save face, he made a move to defy Kel'dor culture that had not been done since Lord Deleel Tyleen, the son of their ancestor. He named his child Cloreel Tyleen, in open defiance of their naming rituals. This gained mixed reviews, but did manage to earn him points among his peers. As of now Cloreel Tyleen stands to take position as Head of Household. Influence Wealth The funds gained by the family are comparably expansive. Inter-galactic trade run by House has served them well along with dominating much of the trade near Kel'dor, like the Dorin run. The family has its share of influences in governments and corporations across the Galaxy and does not fail to utilize them. Armaments and Means The House Tyleen Fleet As any Sith Cult goes, House Tyleen is by far not the weakest of them. While it is no match in pure power against other world-spanning galactic faction, the family owns its own private fleet of commercial and battle ships. Most are bought for their use but there is one single ship the family does own that was created specificly by House Tyleen. This fleet is usually manned by lesser families with the House and is commanded by the Head of Household. The "Usurper" During the usurption by Hol Tyleen, he was faced with the issue of going up against his family's own fleet. To counter this, during his time traveling the galaxy and readying for his coup, Hol formed plans for a new and greatly advanced ship. With a bow-shaped front, to which the bridge was situated in, it extended from the inside rim and then straight outwards before then forming another bow-shaped backside. The ship was fast and well armed and was capable of over-powering House Tyleen's fleet with only a few other support ships behind it. This was more a comment on the power of this ship then the weakness of House Tyleen's fleet. The ship was then named, by Hol Tyleen himself, the "Usurper" and has remained in the family since its creation, The ship recieved its own upgrades over the centuries and has remained a powerful weapon of war as of the ABY era. Emulsion As House Tyleen was a regal house that prized itself on being indepth with the Darkside, the family avoided no expense in gathering Sith artifacts. One such item was that of an ancient Sith hound, or tuk'ata, which was taken in 500 BBY by an unknown Lord Tyleen and had been kept in the family for years. Using Sith Alchemy and cybernetic enhancements they kept the tuk'ata alive during the centuries and was seen as a family pet, being completely docile to their darksided nature. It is not known why, but the hound was dubbed "Emulsion" at some point and its name was never changed. Ability in the Force. As House Tyleen is based around the Darkside, the only members of it capable of ascending in any real noble rank are its force-sensitives. However many of its lower ranks consist of force sensitives aswell. Scions and low nobles populate the vast numbers of Force-using soldiers. There are also conscripts that are recruited aswell, though these conscripts are not able to actually ascend in rank. Even amongst the Force-sensitives in House Tyleen, blood still mattered. It should also be noted that amongst its Force-users it does not recruit non-Kel'dors. For that in the sense of hiring mercenaries does it only utilize non-Kel'dorians. For those not Force-sensitive nor even of nobility are used as slaves for any possible work needed. They also serve as troops but they do not ascend in rank and are often treated as blaster fodder. Nobility With its high opinion of itself, the concept of "nobility" is a key concept to House Tyleen. With its arrogance it once controlled near half of the planet and struggled over the other. In its years of in-breeding the Tyleen's were genetically greatly alike. Two Tyleen's were often indistinguishable even by their own kind. Nobility was by far its more important aspect, making them highly xeno-phobic but even as Sith, they knew when it was needed to work with others. However they have never let go of their pride in birthrights and many in House Tyleen hate other Sith like that of Mallous for being what they called a "peasant king" Organization Hierarchy of House Tyleen As any group requires a hierarchy to function, so did House Tyleen. Generally, positions were decided by birth. Eldest gained highest positions to which their particular family had access to, and carried their tradition of holding onto that position. Younger Kel'dors often held lower positions and served their elder siblings. Those of low birth were often simply conscipted and put in menial jobs, and non-Force sensitives were put below them as slaves forced to do hard labor. As of now the House is still ruled by the most pure heirs of their patriarch Del Tyleen, however, how pure that line is cannot be accurately decided. The list of positions are as follows: The Leaders *Head of Household, a.k.a. "Lord Tyleen" *Lady Matriarch, a.k.a. "Lady Tyleen" Despite the latter title, the Matriarch does not hold much power. It was given to the wife of the Head in a way to appease the female class of the House, who were generally reserved to dainty business as women of court, generally only watching over the household. However the Matriarch does infact manage many of the household businesses the Head does not wish to deal with. House Tyleen Court Council *Steward of the House *Lord Man-at-Arms *Whisperer *Lord of the Wealth *Visier Each title here is a position in House Tyleen, the Steward handles the job of the Head when he is indisposed, and, in the case of a Head being not of age to ascend, rules in his place until the coming of age. The Whisperer handles the secrets and spies of House Tyleen and is the Head's eyes and ears. The Lord of Wealth handles money and expenses. The Visier is the head of the Sith aside from the Head himself. He trains Sith and sees to their correct use. These titles are then also held by either younger children of the Head, although not usually, or in the more common case, lesser families whos tradition are these positions. Lesser Families and Bannermen As the House is nothing without its followers, lower and more distant relatives of the main line of Tyleen are grouped into their own families. While they are not seperately named, as they all share "Tyleen" they will generally have a second surname, such as "Lord Tyleen Vok" denoting they are of the clan "Vok" should there be one. These families hold many positions and command their own men in the name of the Head. Familieis that do not hold Court Council positions often fight one another for them, or in some cases trying to take over House Tyleen themselves. These bannermen from lesser families are the backbone of the House and serve their various purposes militarily, economically or otherwise. Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article